


The Champion's Dolphin

by KittyGamer



Series: The Lost Beasts [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Champions AU, Gen, LU Champions AU, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: Wild has attempted to catch the playful dolphin many times, and it only seems to give a childish laugh at his attempts. Doesn't the Lost Beast realize Wild Just wants to free it?LU Champions AU fic, can be read as a stand alone, but is part of a series.
Series: The Lost Beasts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708243
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	The Champion's Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say thanks for all the support? It really means a lot and is a main reason I got enough inspiration to write another one so quickly. I was originally gonna do Time next, but for some reason I felt like doing Wind so here he is.

The first time he saw the Dolphin was when he was gliding to Evict Island. He noticed the way the water rippled, parting to give way to a metallic body. It seemed to watch him. That was when he thought he was just imagining things.

Now it was different. He knew it was his job to find that Lost Beast and free it’s champion. He had spent days on the coast, hoping to somehow catch it. 

That had so far proven fruitless. Every time Wild would get close, the dolphin would just dive deeper or quickly swim away. And every time Wild could swear he heard a child laughing at him. 

Maybe he should try another Beast? He could always come back, maybe he’d get some more ideas of how to catch the carefree dolphin. It was while he was swimming back to shore that he noticed a child from Lurelin village. Wild awkwardly smiled and waved.

The child, who Wild learned was named Zuta, asked for Wild to follow him. Wanting a break from trying to catch the Lost beast, He shrugged and agreed.

He followed Zuta to the villages and watched as he got a bowl of something, maybe soup, from his mom. The child then led him down the cost towards Soka Point. Zuta set the soup down on the beach, then told Wild to wait a bit. Before Wild could why, Zuta was racing back home.

Wild sat on the beach and dumbly watched the bowl of soup confused. What exactly was this going to accomplish? After a few minutes, which felt like hours to the hero, he was almost ready to go back to failing to catch the Lost Beast. At least that gave him visible results. 

He was proven wrong though as the water started to part, past the shallow bit in front of the bowl.

It was the dolphin.

Unlike the other, only a single group of malice seemed to cling to this beast. Wasting no time, Wild snipped the malice. The dolphin didn’t flee as he approached this time, instead it let him draw close.

“Are you prepared to free this Lost Beast and the Champion inside? Will you board Vah Arrfalos?”

There was a lot more water inside that Wild expected for a Beast that spent most of its time submerged. It was also strange for Wild to remember that soon after he boarded, he heard the dolphin dive beneath the waves.

Some creatures of darkness gave an eerie laugh when they approached, they’d attack in groups, being too small to pose a threat alone. The only other enemy was a huge creature wearing mock armor who seemed all too serious compared to everything else he saw. 

Once he finished all the puzzles the main camber opened and Wild prepared himself.  
But he was not prepared for this.

Standing in front of him was a child. The malice covered most of his body, but like the other, Wild could tell he was once Hylain.

SeaBlight. It was almost fitting, in a sad sense.

Though small in size, that did not stop the blight from attacking swiftly and backing off just as quickly when Wild attempted to strike. 

The Blight kept it’s attacks constant enough to wear Wild down, but never enough for Wild to get in a good hit. In order to hit the Blight he had to trick it.

But at the same time he didn’t want to hit it. 

The Blight’s scream was too Hylian.

It was too much like the ones that haunted his forgotten memories.

It was too much.

He ended it as quickly as possible, watching the Blight dissipate. 

Arms were wrapped around his middle from behind.

“Thank you!”

The boy stepped back and Wild got a good look. The kid has bright messy blonde hair, and wore a blue lobster shirt that Wild recognized form one of the many clothes he picked up.

The boy proudly spoke, “My name is Link! Though you may know me better at the Hero and Champion of the Wind.”

He began to tell a story about a child who started a journey to save his sister. How he made close friends and even had a companion in the most unlikely of places. He spoke about how he sailed the whole sea, and even saw beneath it. Even after he vanquished his evil, he continued onward. He talked about another world, one that was close to his own. About the most cowardly man doing one of the bravest things he’s ever seen. He then spoke of the time he spent on land, moving faster than one could on horse and dealing with spirits.

When Wind finished, he stood for a moment with bright eyes. Suddenly he was hugging Wild again. Wild gave a small hug back this time. 

Wind took a step back and smiled, “I’ll give my power and I know you’ll use it!”

Then in a voice that was suddenly quiet, “I’m sorry, take care alright?”

Wild was standing on the same beach he was on before boarding the Beast. The dolphin gave a blue glow before submerging. With another Beast found, Wild realized something. This champion was a past life as well, which meant it was likely all the Lost Beast’s are piloted by Links.

With Wind’s Breeze now with him, Wild pushed forward with new energy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played or watched someone play spirit tracks so sorry if the small mention doesn't fit the game at all.  
> I kinda just made up a name for the Blight on the spot because "WindBlight" was already taken so oof.  
> Wind is one of my favorites of the Links, just because we need a child side every once and a while. I hope you liked this new addition, criticism is welcome because I know I'm not perfect. Next one will take a while to come out.


End file.
